marveltsumtsumgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
Friends are very important, although not strictly necessary, for fast and fun gameplay. Adding Friends Daily Free Matching Once a day, you can play with any other Marvel Tsum Tsum Player. There are two ways to use this option: * Join a game. Press the Join button in Battle mode, and you will see other players who are also looking for a daily match. You can either join a game you like or search again if you don't like any of the games offered (or, if there are no players recruiting at the moment). * Host your own game. If you are willing to spend the Energy, or if no one seems to be hosting the boss that you need, you can try starting your own game and recruit other players. If someone likes the game you are hosting, they will join you. After the game, both players are prompted with a suggestion to add their partner for this game as a friend. This option is only available once a day. In the game, a new day starts at 12AM PT (7AM UTC). Invite If you would like to play with people you know, you can send them an invite. You can do this from the Friend menu}}, where you press the Invite button at the bottom. ID Number Also in the Friend menu}}, there is a Search button at the bottom. It offers several ways to find new friends, one of which is an ID search. You can ask a real-life friend for their ID, or go to an online site/service where people share their IDs. Some of those are: * Facebook: on the official page, people post their IDs in the comments. * Reddit: on r/marveltsumtsum there is a monthly thread where people share their IDs to find more friends. * Discord: a text/voice chat app for gamers; there is a Marvel Tsum Tsum server where people look for friends, arrange co-op games, etc. You can find your ID under your Friend list → Search → ID search → Search (press that button). You can also see your ID at the bottom of your startup screen (when the game is loading). Location Also in the Search menu, there is an option to search for people playing nearby: GPS search. Note: The contributors to this article cannot confirm that the feature works properly since they live in areas where few people play Marvel Tsum Tsum. Facebook Search If you have Facebook connected to the game, a third option unlocks under the Search menu: Facebook search, which looks for your Facebook friends who have also connected Facebook to this game. Activities Friends can send each other Energy and play co-op games more than once a day. Sending Energy A player can send and receive Energy to and from their friends. You can send Energy to any or all of your friends every 8 hours. Sometimes you may see that you can only send Energy to some of your friends. This happens because when you're collecting Energy from your Mailbox while sending is available (8 hours have passed since you last sent Energy), it is automatically sent to the people who sent it. At higher levels, when you have too many friends, it is one way to determine which of your friends are inactive and remove them. You collect all Energy from the Mailbox, and then look into the Friend list: the ones to whom you can still send Energy were inactive. Of course, this is not a very reliable method since the Mailbox only holds 99 most recent Energy Bolts, and this friend could have just been unavailable for the last day only. For more info on unfriending, look below. Co-Op With a Friend, you can play co-op games more than once a day. This works both ways: * When you go into the Join menu, you will see your Friends if they are hosting, regardless of whether you have finished your daily free matching or not. * When you are hosting the game, all your Friends will see you if they press the Join button. Even if you haven't played with a random player yet, but a person on your Friend list is hosting a game, you will see them at the top of the list when you search, and they will have a "friend" label. With a friend or a random partner, during a co-op game, you can send bombs to your partner by swiping them up when the boss is not on your screen! Alliance Every day, once you do 5 battles with a Friend, you get an alliance reward. You can see your alliance meter on your Friend list}}. If you do not finish your alliance within a day (only played 1–4 games), your games are transferred to the next day until you finish your alliance. If you play 5 or more games with a Friend, your alliance resets the next day Here is the list of rewards: Amount of Friends Leveling up unlocks a friend per player level until level 50, making the maximum of friends 50. You can expand this maximum by 20 more by connecting Facebook}} to your account. (Connecting Facebook will not allow other players to see your Facebook name or page address if you're not on their Facebook friend list, but will change your Marvel Tsum Tsum account avatar to your Facebook profile picture.) New Ally Rewards For the first 50 (?) Friends you add through Daily Free Matching in Battle mode, there are Missions}} that will give you rewards. First Friend Rewards A new friend is considered a First Friend if: * you are the first friend they have ever added; and * they have not played for more than 3 days. Unfriending To remove a Friend, just go to Friend list and press the Delete button at the bottom. The buttons to send Energy will be replaced by delete buttons. At higher levels, when Friend list has reached its cap, you might want to remove some inactive friends to make space for newer, more active ones. There are several ways to determine which friends are inactive. Energy As mentioned above, there is an interesting feature to the Mailbox: if you receive Energy from it more than 8 hours after you last sent Energy to friends, it will automatically send Energy to those who have sent it to you. Thus, you can collect all Energy from the Mailbox, and then look into the Friend list: the ones to whom you can still send Energy were inactive. This is not a very reliable method since the Mailbox only holds 99 most recent Energy Bolts, and this friend could have just been unavailable for the last day only. Highscore At the Stage screen, you can click on the to see the Highscore Leaderboard. If the highscore for someone is 0, this means they haven't played a single score-based game since Monday. So, if you check the leaderboard on Sunday, this means the player hasn't played such a game all week. Sometimes players prefer to focus only on Battles, especially if they have already finished all the Stages (high-level players mostly). So this method is a lot more reliable during Special events, and most of all during Daily Challenge times. It's hard to imagine an active player wouldn't try to get the Daily Challenge freebies during a whole week. Category:Gameplay